


Night Falls on Our Shoulders

by cottoncandy_dreams



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Betrayal, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Found Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, grumpy assassin and bright eyed kiddo, this is how families are supposed to work right?, this is totally not a recipe for disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandy_dreams/pseuds/cottoncandy_dreams
Summary: Serena is a ruthless assassin who has dedicated her life to serving Sithis in the Dark Brotherhood. She didn't expect that the first contract would be from a child, or that this orphan child would come to admire her. Now that the brave assassin Serena has rescued Aventus Aretino from a life of abuse in the orphanage, he would do anything to win her favor. Will his admiration get him into trouble, or will this child with a thirst for blood win over the cold-hearted killer?
Relationships: Listener & Aventus Aretino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Skyrim OC I ever made, and I figure it's time I write about her. Introducing, Serena! I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> I am sorry for anyone who picks this up. I lost inspiration for it. As of August 2020, this work is on INDEFINITE HIATUS. It will likely remain INCOMPLETE.

Serena sat on the ground of the sanctuary, staring into the pool, observing the ripples from the small waterfall as they moved outward, distorting her reflection. Yesterday's kill played through her mind. She had followed the prey, a Nord miner, through the small village of Dawnstar, stalking with intent. All emotion--not that she had much of that to begin with--had faded away, yielding to prime instinct. A guard had walked by carrying a torch. Cloaked by the dark of night, Serena had blended with her surroundings, a master of stealth. No one had seen her; no one had heard her. She had brandished her blade, and just as the target had turned the corner down the alley, Serena had made her move. 

Not a single sound had escaped her prey as the assassin slit her throat, ending her life and sending her soul to Sithis, to the Void. 

But it was a risky kill: the guard could have seen her and caught her; the prey could have gone into the pub rather than to the alley. Serena would have to be better next time. Unconcerned with leaving no trace, Serena had left the body in the snow, the bright red shock of blood dashing the pristine white down. And an alley was so cliche. Yes, next time she would have to be better. 

Still, 500 gold was 500 gold. 

"Still thinking about yesterday's kill, Sister? Or are you ready for another?" Nazir's thick drawl pulled Serena out of her reverie. 

She looked at him and gave a slight nod. 

"This contract is for some poor sod in Riften. A lone traveller. Seems he slighted the wrong bastard at cards. You will find him at the Bee and Barb. I didn't get a name, only a description. He's a Nord with a long red braid and a bad attitude." He handed the contract to Serena. "Happy hunting." 

She rolled the paper up and stuck it in her inner pocket. The day was still young; if she left now, she might make it to Riften by nightfall. 

The morning sun shone through the cloudy sky, casting long rays of sunlight down through the forested path. Riften was a day's journey from the Sanctuary, but Serena had many things to ponder along the way: the sound of the wind rushing through the trees, blowing autumn leaves off dying branches; the pitter-patter of deer hooves on decrepit cobblestone roads; the sound of her prey's final breath as Sithis claimed another soul. 

Soon, the sun was high overhead, and Serena's stomach grumbled. She grabbed some venison jerky from the pouch on her waist and munched silently as she continued her trek. High in the mountains, she could see almost all of Skyrim. The sight would have been beautiful, had she known how to appreciate beauty. Beauty, Serena felt, was not needed. The only thing she needed was the lust of the kill, the scent of blood, and of course, the gold that came after a job well done. She continued on her way. 

When she arrived in Riften, it was dark, the sun having set hours prior. One of the guards hailed her with unearned familiarity and whispered of Ulfric Stormcloak, saying something about Skyrim belonging to Nords like him. Like her. She ignored him. 

Riften was not like most cities Serena had been to; it seemed to come more alive at night. Residents and tourists mucked up the streets, drinking mead and singing loudly, dancing and flirting with one another. Serena had been to this city to complete a kill before. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, though it was only just a few months ago. 

The target had been her initiation into the Dark Brotherhood, although she hadn't known that at the time: a mean old woman who ran the orphanage and abused the children there. One of the little buggers had decided to hire the Dark Brotherhood about it. Something about the child who had hired her stuck with her. 

Serena shook her head. Now was not the time for nostalgia. It was time to get to work. 

The Bee and Barb was crowded. Patrons of all races mingled together, and every seat in the house was taken. Patrons stood at the bar, shouting at the lone Argonian bartender for their drinks. Serena stayed in the corner by the door, her eyes flitting about the room, scanning for the target. A red-haired Nord with a bad attitude, Nazir had said. That was not a very useful description. 

"Hey!" a man shouted. He shook his fist at the bartender. "You stinking lizard! You got my order wrong! I asked for  _ Honningbrew  _ mead, not Black-Briar." He spat at the bartender. 

The bartender scowled at him. "You know this is Riften,  _ Black-Briar _ territory, right? We don't serve Honningbrew here." 

"Bah!" the Nord spat. He shoved his way through the crowd, his long red braid slashing as he moved. 

Long red braid. Serena felt a glimmer in her chest. She watched the Nord as he retreated out of the bar and slipped out just behind him. 

The relative silence of the outdoors was a welcome relief from the bustling tavern. The Nord was too drunk to notice anyone around him. He shuffled down the street and slumped against the wall. Serena stayed behind, watching, waiting. Some young women passed by; their laughter echoed down the empty street. 

The target took out a bottle and popped the cork. Perfect. 

Serena unsheathed her dagger. The target tilted his head back, exposing the pale white flesh of his neck. Serena lunged, knocking the bottle out of his hand, and held the knife to his throat. For a brief second, she met his eyes. They were bloodshot from the mead. His fear was pungent. Serena grinned beneath her cowl and dragged her dagger across his throat effortlessly. As the blood poured from the body, the pungent fear was replaced by blissful nothingness: another soul sent to the Void.

"Woah!" a young voice exclaimed. 

Serena whirled around. 

"Oh, hey! You came to visit!" It was the kid from her first contract. "It's so much better here with Grelod gone. Thanks to you." 

Serena looked around. No one else was there. How had this kid managed to sneak up on her? 

"Is that another bad person like Grelod?" the kid asked. 

Serena looked at the fallen body, blood oozing from the wound in its throat, then she looked back to the kid. 

The kid stepped closer. He crouched down and peered at the body, inspecting the wound. Then he looked back up at her, his brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "When I grow up, I'm going to be an assassin. That way I can help lots of children, just like you!" 

Serena hesitated and stumbled back. Like a tidal wave, his words washed over her. She turned and ran out of the alley, down the street, out of town. She didn't stop running until Riften was far behind her. 

A sturdy tree at her back, Serena sank to the ground. Exhaustion overtook her. It was time to set up camp. 

She gathered sticks from the forest, carefully choosing the driest ones, and made a little fire. The late autumn chill staved off, she unfurled her bedroll from her pack and sat cross legged, gazing into the fire. It danced to an inaudible tune, its orange and red limbs slithering like a snake against the black of night. 

_ Crack!  _

Serena jolted and looked towards the sound. Nothing appeared. Probably just a deer. She turned back to the fire. A moment later, she heard rustling. She listened harder, not turning to face the sound. Whatever it was probably wanted to catch her off her guard. 

_ Crack! Crash!  _

"Ow!" a young voice cried out from the forest. 

Serena leapt to her feet and brandished her dagger. The child from Riften emerged, his hands held up in the air. 

"I'm not gonna fight you," he said. "I just wanted to learn how to be an assassin." He stepped forward and let his hands drop. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" 

Serena dropped the knife and sat back down facing the fire. She cleared her throat. "I'll take you back to Riften in the morning." 

"What?!" the boy cried. "Oh, no! Please, don't! I won't be any trouble at all. I just wanna learn. Please?" 

Serena looked at him. His eyes glistened wet in the firelight. Pain and fear were smeared across his face. So many emotions for such a small person. 

The boy sighed and sat down. 

They sat silently, the firelight flickering over them. Serena could feel the tension, and she knew it could be lifted with conversation, but conversation exhausted her. Everyone always expected her to say something specific, and when she didn't meet their expectations, she bore the brunt of that disappointment. Staying silent never hurt her. 

She laid down in her bedroll and turned away from the fire, slowing her breathing. She rarely ever slept--an assassin must always keep her guard up. Lying down and controlling her breath was as close as she could get. 

The boy's stomach grumbled loudly. He stood and walked into the forest. Serena did not move to indicate she was watching. Perhaps he decided to make the trek back to Riften on his own. 

Serena closed her eyes again, drifting in and out of sleep. 

Soon, the boy returned, carrying with him a rabbit. She watched through half-closed eyes as he skinned it and cooked the meat. A rabbit was hard enough for an experienced hunter to catch, much less a child. When Serena had met him, the boy was living in Windhelm, a large city with plenty of food to buy. Now, the boy lived in Riften. It was smaller, but still a city with plenty of food available to citizens. There was no need for him to hunt, and yet, he did. And he was good at it, too. 

Perhaps he would make a fine assassin after all. 

_______________ 

The sun rose, and with it, Serena. She looked over at the sleeping boy. He looked so young with all the emotion wiped from his face, leaving only his features, still plump with youth. Discarded rabbit bones and innards lay scattered near his sleeping area, and he had hung the fur out to dry on a nearby tree. Resourceful little kid. 

She stood and began packing her things. The boy rustled, awakened by the noise of her movements. 

"Good morning," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He yawned. "I guess we're going back to Riften?" 

Serena paused. Here was a child who wanted to do what she did, who wanted to be like her. What he saw in her, she didn't know, but she knew that desire to kill--knew it intimately. He was sly, stealthy, resourceful, and a light sleeper: all qualities that good assassins must have, qualities that could not be taught. She looked over at his face, his big brown eyes expecting only more disappointment, his plump mouth turned into a frown.  _ Take him with you,  _ a small voice whispered in her mind. 

"No," she said. 

The boy cocked his head. "What?" 

Serena stood and slung her pack over her shoulder and started West, towards Falkreath. 

The boy jumped up and skipped to catch up with her. "Uh, Riften is the other way?" 

She looked down at him--he only came up to her chest--and raised her eyebrow. 

"Uh, not that I want to go back there. But, uh, where are we going?" he stammered. 

She couldn't help but crack the smallest of smiles. "Home." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aventus meets his new family.

Aventus skipped to catch up with the assassin. He still didn't know her name, but that didn't matter. She was his friend, his savior. And he was finally going to make something of himself. "Home," she had said, when he had asked where they were going. Home. Aventus hadn't had a home in a long time. 

"Is it a nice place?" he asked. 

The assassin didn't say anything. 

"You don't say much."

She looked down at him, raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh, but that's okay!" he chirped. "I talk a lot. I'll talk enough for the both of us!" 

He regaled her with a story his father had told him before he'd disappeared, the story of a great king and his son, the prince, only the prince was a worthless boy. Once the king died, the prince was left alone with no one to talk to. Until he met a princess, at least. 

"I learned to read a long time ago when I was very little," Aventus said. "My mother--" He choked up. "My mother taught me. She said it would be my ticket to greatness." 

Aventus thought of his mother, her long hugs, her voice. Her scent. He wiped his eyes furiously. 

"What happened to her?" the assassin asked. 

Aventus felt his stomach lurch as he remembered the details. "She got sick last winter when the snows came. And she just... she never got better. Not all year. One night she fell asleep and... never woke up. So now I'm all alone." Aventus kicked a stone. "And the Jarl said I had to go to Honorhall Orphanage. It's not fair!" 

The assassin nodded and stayed quiet for a while. Finally, she replied. "I never had parents. The Dark Brotherhood is my family." 

Aventus looked up at her. "They are?" 

"Yes." She stopped walking. "Do you want to be an assassin?" 

"More than anything!" Aventus cried. "I want to be just like you." 

She turned away and kept walking. Aventus walked by her side. 

"What's your name?" he asked. 

"Serena." 

"I'm Aventus." He smiled up at her. "It's nice to meet you." 

_______________

The Black Door rumbled and whispered when they approached. Serena whispered the password to it, and it opened. Aventus hid behind her as they entered. The room was tall and old; it looked like it had been carved out of the stone wall they had entered into. The ground was dirt, not paved, and plants grew all along the sides. 

"Good, you're back." A blond woman stood hunched over a table with a map, a large, muscular man at her side. "We have work to--who's that?" 

The woman pointed at Aventus, still hiding behind Serena. Serena stepped aside and gestured to him. 

"Uh, hi, I'm, uh," he stammered. "I'm Aventus." 

"He wants to join," Serena said. 

The woman grunted and approached. "So, you think you have what it takes to be a member of the Dark Brotherhood?" 

Aventus stood up straight and nodded vigorously. "I do! I'm small, I'm sneaky, I'm fast… and I learn real quick!" 

The woman nodded. "I was about your age when I made my first kill, too. Have you killed before?" 

"I hunt. I've caught rabbits and fish and mudcrabs." 

The woman tsked. "No, boy.  _ People _ . Have you ever killed a person before?" 

"Um…" Aventus shifted nervously. 

"He can learn," the man interjected. "We could use new members." 

"Very well. My husband says you can learn; my Sister vouches for you. I suppose you are a probationary member." 

Aventus bounced, flailing his hands with excitement. "Wow, really?! This is great! I'm gonna be the best assassin ever. You'll see! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

The blond assassin turned to Serena. "You brought him. You train him." 

Serena didn't skip a beat. "I work alone." 

Aventus felt his heart sink. She didn't want to train him. 

"Not anymore you don't. You dare defy orders from me?" the woman challenged. 

Serena stayed silent. 

"That's what I thought. Now, go see Nazir about your next assignment. And introduce our new Brother to the rest of the family." 

Serena nodded and went into the atrium, Aventus right behind her. 

"Who was that?" he asked timidly. 

"Astrid. She's in charge here. The man was Arnbjorn, her husband. He's a werewolf." 

Aventus tried to listen intently as everyone introduced themselves to him, but as they told him their names and life stories, it slipped away like water in a stream. All he could focus on was the other child in the room: a little girl. 

"And I'm Babette," the girl said. She stuck out her hand for Aventus to shake. 

"Aventus." He smiled and shook her hand. It was soft. 

"You must be wondering if you have a playmate in me. Well, child, I may look like one, but I'm not really a little girl. I was once, of course. Three hundred years ago. Vampirism tends to keep one remarkably... fresh." Babette smiled, and it was then that Aventus noticed the red glow in her eyes and the fangs that peeked out of her mouth when she spoke. His smile faltered. 

"Don't worry, dear," Babette said, "I'm not going to eat you." 

Aventus smiled nervously and backed away. "You're not?" 

"No! I don't eat my siblings. You're one of us now." 

"Not yet, he's not," the grumpy woman--Astrid--spoke. She was leaning against the wall, playing with a dagger. "He has to make his first kill. Serena will be training him." 

"Oh, you haven't killed yet?" Babette asked, turning to him. 

Aventus felt his cheeks and ears turn hot. How was he supposed to know he needed to kill someone  _ before _ trying to become a member of the Dark Brotherhood? 

"Well, that's alright. You know, I've been a member of this little group for a long time, and I have to say, Serena is one of the best assassins I've seen come through the Black Door." Babette gently elbowed his shoulder. "You'll make your first kill in no time." 

Aventus looked around. Where was Serena? 

"I make potions," Babette said. "And everyone else around here has their own special thing, too. You might only be a probationary member, but we'll help you out." 

"Don't expect handouts from me!" the old man--Festus?--harrumphed. "I don't need any freeloaders asking for my spells or incantations." 

"I have a bow and arrow. I don't know how to use magic," Aventus said. 

Serena emerged from another room deeper in the Sanctuary. Babette and Aventus looked up at her, and when she motioned for Aventus to follow, he jumped up and leapt into stride with her. 

The space just outside the Sanctuary, Aventus noticed, was pretty. There were flowers and tall trees, even a little pond--a pond that seemed to be mysteriously black. 

"Why is that water black?" he asked Serena. 

She didn't respond; instead, she kept walking up to the path overhead. Aventus huffed and followed behind. 

"Where are we going?" 

Serena handed Aventus a scroll. 

_ As instructed, you are to eliminate Lurbuk by any means necessary.  _

_ He resides in Morthal. The Black Sacrament has been performed-- _

_ somebody wants this orc dead. _

_ We've already received payment for the contract. Failure is not  _

_ an option. _

_ Astrid _

"Why does someone want Lurbuk dead?" Aventus asked. 

Serena sighed. "Don't ask that." 

"Why not?" 

"You ask too many questions. Be quiet and observe. Don't make me regret not taking you back to Riften." 

A pink crest of shame crept up Aventus's neck. He matched his pace with Serena's long strides, counting the cobblestones he stepped on as they went. Soon, a man would be dead. And it would be his first kill. Then he would be a member of the Dark Brotherhood, just like he always wanted. 

_______________

Morthal was an abysmal town. Dark and blizzarding in full force when they got there, the warmth of the small inn was welcome relief. Serena clutched her black hood tighter around her face. Even though she was a Nord, she still didn't enjoy the chill. 

The kid wandered through the inn, looking in the rooms and on the tables. He circled back to Serena where she sat in a back corner. 

"Well, where's the guy?" he whispered. 

Serena nodded to the Orc behind the bar tuning a lute. 

"He doesn't look evil." Aventus cocked his head.

"It's not about good or evil. It's about the contract." 

Serena watched as the Orc left the bar and approached the fire. He started to sing and strum his lute. The sound grated on Serena's ears, and when he opened his mouth, she cringed. Never had she heard such a horrible Bard. Now she understood why someone had performed the Black Sacrament for him. 

The bartender disappeared into the back room, and there were no other patrons in the tavern besides herself and Aventus. Serena approached the Orc. He looked her up and down. 

"What's the matter, friend?" he asked, laughing. "Khajiit got your tongue? Maybe you need a little ditty to loosen your gob, hmm? There once was a stranger, with eyes full of danger, he spoke not a word, but his meaning was heard... Sing on, sweet Lurbuk, sing on!" 

Before another foul note could escape the Orc's mouth, Serena grabbed his hair and yanked him down, exposing his neck. The lute fell with a clatter. He writhed in her grasp. Her blade sliced his throat, blood spattering on the wooden planks below. His struggling ceased as his soul faded away, and the Void overtook his body. 

Another mortal sent to the Dread Father's waiting embrace. 

"Oh, merciful Arkay!" the bartender shrieked. "Guards!" 

The bartender took out a longsword from below the bar and chased after the pair. Serena dropped the Orc and yanked Aventus behind her, dragging them both out of the tavern. The bartender chased them, and Serena heard Aventus cry out. She felt Aventus slip away as her grasp loosened, and several guards swarmed. She quickly maneuvered out of their way, narrowly avoiding a mace, and leapt onto a fencepost, a wall, the roof of the tavern, then onto a stone, and sprinted at full force. The harsh air sliced her lungs. Tree branches scratched her face. Snow fell so thickly it blinded her. 

Finally, she slowed down, heaving dry breaths from her chest. Aventus was gone, either dead or captured. But she had escaped, and she had completed her contract. There was nothing more to do except make her way back to the Sanctuary. 

The snow was still falling though, and if she didn't make shelter soon, she wouldn't survive the night. Tying a string between two sticks, she made a snow cutter. She cut away snow from under a tree, laying bare a small area, just big enough for her bedroll. Then she built a lean-to with some branches and poked a stick through the makeshift wall at an angle for ventilation. Once she was inside, the snow began to pile up on her lean-to, further insulating her from the frigid air. Immediate death postponed, she was able to think. 

The kid had been caught aiding a murder, or fleeing from a murder at the very least, and since he was young, he wouldn't know how to defend himself against a Jarl's court. He could do some serious time. But Serena had fulfilled her obligation; it wasn't her fault he was captured. The kid had bragged so much about being fast and sneaky that he should have been able to easily escape those guards. She wasn't responsible for him. 

_ "I want to be like you!"  _ His words echoed in her mind, and she felt a strange sensation in her chest. His pleading brown eyes flashed before her, and she gasped reactively.  _ Go back for him _ , a voice inside her commanded. The panging feeling in her chest intensified. What was this? Was she dying? Maybe the airhole wasn't big enough, and she was suffocating in this death trap. 

She leaned up to check the airhole, but it was plenty big. The feeling didn't subside. 

She laid back down in her bedroll, shivering from the cold. Soon, this blizzard would end, and she could go back to the Sanctuary. An image of the boy alone in a cold, dark cell ran across her mind, and the cold knife in her gut twisted.  _ He's yours to train, _ the voice commanded. He  _ wasn't  _ her responsibility. When the storm passed, she would go home. Without the kid. 

_______________ 

Morning light streamed through the airhole in Serena's shelter. The winds had stopped howling. She pushed the shelter over and stood, grateful for the opportunity to stretch. The landscape had been transformed during the night. A thick blanket of snow was draped over every surface. Some trees had snapped under the weight of the snow, their jagged trunks reaching to the heavens: a life cut short. 

Serena packed up her bedroll, took a drink from her waterskin, and started south. It was going to be a long journey to Falkreath hold. 

She walked silently, snow crunching beneath her feet and a gentle breeze sifting the branches overhead. It was almost eery how silent it was in the forest. The snow seemed to absorb every sound. Or maybe it was just because the kid wasn't here--he  _ was _ a chatterbox. He'd only been around for a mere four days; had she already gotten so used to him as to notice his absence? 

A pang struck her stomach again. Likely hunger. 

The deer jerky tasted smokey in her mouth, and the repetitive action of the chewing centered her, keeping her in the present. After eating breakfast, the gnawing feeling persisted. 

Serena huffed loudly and turned around. So, it seemed she was going to be carrying out a prison break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aventus annoys a guard and wonders if all hope is lost.

"There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead!" Aventus screeched at the top of his lungs. He paused and listened for the guard outside his cell, and when he didn't hear anything, he continued. "And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade, as he told of bold battles and gold he had made!" 

"Oh, enough already!" the guard shouted, pushing up from his chair in the other room. He turned around and faced Aventus, hands on his hips. "I thought you were with the Dark Brotherhood, not a Bard." 

Aventus laughed. "I am a man of many talents!" 

"Man?" The guard chortled. "Hardly! I bet you're three days from a milk-drinker." 

"You take that back!" Aventus leapt up from the dirty bedroll on the cell room floor. 

The guard looked down at him, and even though his face was hidden by his helm, Aventus could tell he was smiling menacingly. "You're nothing but a child. What are you even doing with that nasty group of assassins, boy? Where are your parents?" 

Aventus scowled and sat back down. Stupid grown-ups always thought they knew what was best. "What do you know? You're just a guard for a shitty little town. I bet this is the best your life ever gets," Aventus spat. 

The guard sighed, turned away, and sat back down at his chair. "No more singing," he said over his shoulder. 

Night fell fast in Morthal, and the jail was cold. The whistling wind of a blizzard coming through outside reminded him of Windhelm, of home. Aventus turned over his bedroll and gripped his stomach tight, trying to suppress the burning grief and homesickness welling up within. It didn't work. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and his small body shook from the weight of his enormous grief. 

He was going to rot in this cell. At least, until the Jarl decided what to do with him. He'd been brought before the Jarl, a very old woman named Idgrod Ravencrone, who had looked at him with such sadness and disappointment in her eyes that Aventus almost felt ashamed. But he really hadn't done anything, which he'd tried to make clear when the guards brought him to her. Jarl Ravencrone told the guards to put him in the jail until she decided what to do with him. 

"Normally," she had said, "the punishment for murder is execution. But you are a child, and you have said it wasn't you who killed Lurbuk. The witness, Jonna, said she doesn't know if you or the woman with you was responsible. It will take time for me to make my decision." 

Aventus shivered, whether from the cold stone of the floor or the haunting thought that he might be executed soon, he didn't know. The thought of hanging for his crimes hadn't even distracted him from the sting of Serena abandoning him. Like everyone else in his life, she had left him to deal with the consequences of their actions, alone. She had left him to rot in this cell, possibly even be executed. Astrid had said they were family, but did families leave each other to die like this? Aventus cried harder now. At least he would be with his mother soon. 

When he drifted off to sleep, it was not restful. The screaming winds and the fear of death woke him at odd hours, and the smell of the old bedroll was not easy to ignore, either. When the first rays of the morning light sifted in through the foggy windows, relief washed over Aventus. If today was his last day, he would meet it bravely. He wouldn't let his captors see his fear, his agony, his pain. 

Heavy footsteps clunked down the stairs, and the door to the jail squeaked open. A guard approached Aventus's cell and slid a tray of food in through the bars. 

"Breakfast," the guard grumbled. 

Aventus's stomach growled, and he realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since the jerky Serena had given him on the road two days ago. 

Steam wafted up from the bowl of vegetable soup, and Aventus grabbed it, not even minding the sting from the hot bowl on his hands. He slurped noisily, ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue. He was too hungry to wait for it to cool off. 

"Do you know what the Jarl decided to do with me?" Aventus asked the guard after he'd finished his soup. 

"No word yet, kid," the guard said, not looking up from the book in his hands. 

"Do you think she'll let me go?" He tried not to sound hopeful, but he couldn't hide how badly he wanted out of jail. 

The guard shrugged. "When I know, you'll know." 

Aventus sighed and slumped against the wall. The events of the previous day replayed in his mind. The guards had rushed up on him and grabbed him out of nowhere, and Serena had just kept running. She hadn't tried to help him out of the guard's grasp or even turned around to see if he was okay. Maybe she wasn't who he thought she was: a hero, a rescuer. Someone he could finally rely on. 

A loud thump rang out overhead. The guard looked up. 

"What was that?" Aventus asked. 

"Probably just one of the men dropping something." The guard looked back down at his book. 

A muffled scream was cut short, followed by another loud thunk. The guard set his book down and grabbed his sword. Aventus walked over to the bars on his cell door. 

The door to the jail creaked as someone opened it. Aventus heard no footsteps. Could it be…? 

"Stop!" the guard shouted. "You have committed crimes against--" 

His warning was cut short by an arrow to the neck. Aventus watched wide-eyed as the guard fell to the ground. Blood oozed from his wound, staining the pages of the book with red. 

A black and red clad woman approached the body, stooped down, and grabbed the key to Aventus's cell. 

"Serena?" Aventus breathed. She had come back for him! 

Serena wordlessly unlocked the jail cell and motioned for Aventus to follow. He snatched the key from her hand and unlocked the chest across from the cell, slipped on his leather armor, and equipped his dagger, bow, and quiver. 

"Let's go," he said. She nodded and silently took the stairs up, two at a time. 

The guardhouse, Aventus noticed, looked just like any other small house. A few beds to one side, now bloodstained from guards who lay dead--killed in their sleep--and a small fireplace to warm and light up the space. It would have been cozy if not for the overpowering scent of blood. 

Serena unlocked the door and walked out, Aventus right behind her. She walked with purpose, and there was not a single guard in sight. Aventus wondered where they all were. They crossed the bridge out of Morthal completely unscathed. 

"I thought you had abandoned me," Aventus said quietly. "Thanks for coming back." 

Serena gave no indication she'd heard him. They kept walking south to the Sanctuary.


End file.
